Innocence
by KayMar0016
Summary: She has a normal life until one party. She makes the head girl mad. Everything changes and so does she. A rumor is started and spreads. Do her friends belive in her or the rumor? What happens to her life? Don't forget the guys...they add to the drama too.
1. Chapter 1

A made up story

Innocence

By: Kayla M. Pelkey

A story about life, love and the little insecurities that come along with being a teenage girl.

**Darkness**

**Despair**

**Hatred**

**Life**

These are the thoughts of Caroline Renee Brooks. I can't deny what I'm feeling, so why even try? A good question is how do all these words go together? I'm sure no one thought of that question. All my life I've been searching for the right person to lift my heart. You know the one who makes everything just perfect? Yeah that guy. Well just when I thought I found my perfect one, he left.

Now do you understand the words I listed above? I didn't keep the perfect guy that I thought I had finally found. The feelings I have are because things didn't play out as I thought they would...no no that's not where we're at yet. So does that mean he's not the perfect one? Hmm..I'm not sure, I would think so but I'm not sure. So I'm sure whoever happens to be reading this is waiting for me to say how my life sucks and how I want to die. Or how unpopular I am and how I end my story with the hot senor jock and as the most popular girl in school. Well lets leave fantasy land for a more realistic story…just for a while I think you can handle it.

Chapter 1

Anyways my story starts back in 9th grade. I was the new student, I didn't know a person there but my cousin Kimberly Ambers. I use to call her Kimmie kicks butt, she hated that. But hey I was only 9 or 10 years old… She was the head cheerleader, the prom queen, the girl dating the basketball captain…she was everything. She was Miss. Perfect. But this isn't about her…it's about me. My life. My innocence. And mostly how that all changed. So she tried to introduce me to some nice people. I'll give her that. But after my first week she was gone. ALONE. That was until I met Nicole, she turned out to be my best friend. But as it always happens I started crushing on a boy. She knew his name and everything…just like a best friend should. Okay first off let me describe this amazing guy for all of you reading this. He was HOT!!

Yes, yes I know what your thinking "sure he was hot" But he really was, he had chocolate brown hair, but when the sun hit his hair you could see gold. He had forest green eyes and a to die for smile. He was funny, and sweet, a little shy at times but then he could be so loud and obnoxious. Which wasn't my usual type…but yeah…where was I? Oh yes…We talked regularly. He made me so happy…just talking to me. I knew after a while ever dating him would be impossible so I just flirted and remained friends. Not that I had the choice…too bad though. Okay so you all want to know his name right? His name was…Riley Todd. So aside from talking to him in the morning before leaving for school our friendship never changed. He didn't know I existed. So later in my life when I decide it was better that way. Plus I couldn't embarrasses myself. Or at least in front of him. This is why I went to school...for him. I know that's lame and very stupid but whatever.

Of course I had my best friend and she helped my 3rd year of high school pass by quickly. Even though I still stared at Riley especially when he drove his car to school. My life was normal…until the rumors started. Until my senor year of high school. I had more then one friend and but he told me everything…he liked to know the drama. Nicole and I were walking to class when my best guy friend, Chris walked up. Now Chris is a great person, funny, smart, kind and just all around fantastic. He's the guy you can call on for anything and he will help you no matter what. Chris is a friend, I know that without him I would have been lost all throughout high school. He helped me with school work, home work and even my stupid problems. Ha he's the greatest!

Anyways he walked up and his face held the expression of deep confusion. He's one of those people you don't have to ask what's wrong. He'll tell you straight up if he's bothered. So he did, which is what I liked.

"Where were you on Friday?!" he practically screamed the words at me. His face was still confused but also had a hint of longing. As if he truly wanted to know, which I thought was odd he knows everything I do. Why would he ask? "I was at the movies, with Nicole you know that. We saw Life in my body. It was really great you should see it some…" I stopped so suddenly because his facial expression went from confusion to suspicion just as fast as I got the words out. I imagine he must have seen my face hit shock because soon after he was rambling on about " Jason and Julie seen you at the mall and Julie says you went to the bathroom right after Austin went in and….blah blah blah." Wait did he just say that? I mean Austin? REALLY? EWWWWWWWW! Hold it! You don't know who Jason, Austin, or Julie are do you? Didn't think so. Julie is the school, scratch that town liar. She's the first to hear a rumor and there for the first to spread it around. Now Jason he's her boyfriend and can't stand it that ( wait for this because I don't think you'll believe it) I won't date him. Funny isn't' it? Another funny thing is Julie doesn't know. I like parties I'm not some old women so I have been to my fair share of "get togethers" or "study groups" ha-ha….But at one party Jason really noticed me and I mean really noticed. He wouldn't leave me alone for the whole night. But Julie did see that. And ever since then I knew I would get "pay back." I wasn't scared, I mean what could she do? Now Austin he's just a guy who thinks he is the best thing out there. He's not, I won't even waste time describing him. He's just not worth it, but Julie must have seen how much I don't like him because before me stood Chris still blabbing about something stupid.

"WAIT!" I shouted, I felt like my world was spinning so fast I couldn't stand. Chris stopped talking shortly and then said "What's going on Caroline?" I feel my body shake, I know there is more to the story then Chris has said, he won't go into detail at first but I know there is more. Then I realize that Nicole and Chris are waiting on me to answer his question. My head is moving side to side but I can't make the words leave my mouth until I see him. Austin he's talking to Riley, then Austin winks at me. Riley looks through me. And then I whispered "I honestly don't know" that's when the tears start. I run to the bathroom, past Julie who throws her head back and laughs. Her laugh breaks through my thoughts to a point where I'm lost and dizzy. I hear Nicole's feet behind me and feel Chris's worried eyes on my back while I choose to ignore his shouts of confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I'm in the bathroom for what seems like hours until I hear Nicole saying " do you know what's going on? What's wrong? How did this happen? Caroline please answer me…honey talk to me." Her words break my stare of confusion and suddenly I'm blubbering about how I'm so confused. Since Nicole knows me so well she instantly pulls me into a hug efficiently claming me and ending my blubbering. I look up about to tell her how sorry I am because I expect to see judgment in her eyes. But when her gaze meets mine I only see how much she cares about me. I decide I need to figure it all out. So I start speaking more to myself then Nicole really. She always knows when to help me and everything. Now my nick name for Nicole is Nikki and her nick name for me is Chloe.

"Nikki you know I wasn't out with him Friday right?" Nicole is shaking her head up and down gesturing to me that she knows it too. I start to laugh because she hasn't said a word in fifteen minutes, which is unusual for her. "So how can Julie say you were there then? I know you were with me and what's so funny?" So I being to say " Well Julie is a..." but I'm interrupted by Nicole saying " yes I know what she is but why did she say that?" Hmmm why did she say that? Oh yes I remember now because she HATES me! And why does she hate me? Uhhh that would be the story very few knew. "Hush" is what leaves my mouth next. "You know why Nikki…anyways the question isn't why but why him?" As the words left my mouth I felt that I was having a "light bulb" moment. Nikki shouts " Chloe I know why. The party and how Jason was all over you remember? She got jealous" My mouth dropped open because honestly I was extremely surprised. " I nearly forgot about that Nikki…" my words come out as a whisper even though I intended on normal response. "…You really think that's why? I mean that party was almost a month and a half ago." Then Nicole asks me " Can you still remember the details from that party?" "Well of course I can Nikki…why? I know what she is about to say next so I hold up my hand and tell her the story of that party as I remember it. So to this party I drove my car to and of course Nicole was with me. We were talking about boys and how we hoped our outfits weren't to over the top for this casual party…when we finally got there we couldn't find a parking place so we walked about 3 minutes to the party. I'll breakdown our clothes, Nicole had on a beautiful knee length black spaghetti strap dress with a red bow beneath her chest. With that she had on a pair of strappy red heels. The shoes criss-crossed to the calf of her leg. Her accessories consisted of a pair of silver chandelier earrings and a matching necklace. She also toted around a red clutch bag ( you always need those) but Nicole looked glamorous. I on the other hand just threw my outfit together so it didn't look so great. I wore a strapless purple poofed out dress with a black belt beneath my own chest. I had a pair of silver shoes which wrapped around my ankle and glistened it was glittery. I carried my own black clutch bag and had on a long black pearl necklace with matching earrings. We did each others make up so we didn't look like clowns and in then end I looked…decent. But if you ask Nicole she'll tell you I looked better then her…which is so not true. We both walked up the path to host of the party I don't remember his name exactly maybe Roger or Rod or Derick…not sure. But when we arrived we got drinks and sat down to talk for a while. That's when the VIP type of kids from school walked in, it was Julie and her posse. Her posse was Lola ( Loco Lola…haha) and Jamie ( which is totally a guy name) she had other friends but those were her clones. Same hair, clothes and even that evil personality. She had Jason in tow and somewhere around the party was Austin, he's always trying to get girls…like I said TRYING. He doesn't succeed too often. I wasn't there for any of them I wanted to be there for Riley but that wasn't the case. So I have a friend and her name is Charlie ( apparently her parents were trying to make her name transgender) She's a lot like me and Nicole but just moved her during her sophomore year. Anyways she was a good friend and Charlie was hanging out with my buddy Chris. They were having a ball together. They would be a cute couple if either of them would date…hehe. Jason must have told Julie he was getting a drink because suddenly she was gone and he was next to me chatting me up. He would say something like "where have you been all my life?" or "Whoa where did you come from?" or even "WOW." He even offered to get me a drink and asked if I wanted to take a walk. I told him to get lost after he said the first three comments not that I wasn't flattered. I really was flattered, almost embarrassed actually. However I knew that behind Jason was Julie and that wouldn't be good. Especially if I got caught even looking at him. He told me I was lucky he was even talking to me and stalked off towards the kitchen. If only I knew then that Julie saw me but I didn't find out until Monday morning when I received a rather rude text from her. It said * U will b srry 4 messin w/ my bf. Nd stay away from h!m. * Just like that I knew everything wouldn't be okay, even though I didn't do anything to her or her boyfriend. At the party Austin came up to me…apparently I did look nice, but I really don't like him so I walked off. Nicole and I left Charlie and Chris to hang out and I went to Nicole's house to stay the night. And so the party ended. But not before three guys asked for my number and five asked for Nicole's…we must have looked good. "That's a lot of craziness for one night you know" Nicole points out for me. "Yeah I know hon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Life is full of beauty. Notice it. Notice the bumble bee, the small child, and the smiling faces. Smell the rain, and feel the wind. Live your life to the fullest potential, and fight for your dreams." (~Ashley Smith)I'm repeating this quote over and over in my head, gosh why can't English be easier? I should have done this work before I go to Nicole's house but I didn't. What did this woman know about life? Hmmm…I wonder if she had my problems? Not likely. How many psycho girls can there be out in this world? Besides what does it mean "fight for your dreams" anyways? Now to answer the questions…Is the writer of this talking about smelling the rain or is this a metaphor for something else? Man teacher's are just plain crazy. So I decide to write this: What else would this woman be writing about? How can someone not smell the rain? Why does this quote even matter? After I decided on leaving the bathroom I went to class then went home and got my stuff. Next I drove my old orange volks wagon bug to buy some snacks and a pizza for later. Then I went over to Nikki's house for our sleepover. Her house smells like fresh honeysuckle all the time. I love that smell. I walk down the hall to Nikki's bedroom and I hear "But can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me. Fell in love when I saw you standing there. It must have been the way. Today was a fairytale" blasting throughout the house. I turn around to yell "Hey Mrs. Daniels" when I hear the radio cut off and Nikki shout "She's not home Chloe" Instead of answering back I just run into her room and jump slash hug her. While staring at me Nikki is also screaming " gosh Chloe you scared me so bad…I might have used my kung fu power on you." I can't help but laugh because she's insane, thinking because I've seen her kung fu and it consist of nothing but kicking. She silences me with one glance (if looks could kill I would be dead now) so my laughing moment abruptly ends. While I'm sitting wondering what's wrong with her she starts laughing. Now I've got a look of pure confusion and she's still laughing. " Okay Nikki please tell me why you are laughing at me?" After a few more chuckles and an escaped giggle she begins a very long story. Well turns out that what happened today got around….apparently that bitch Julie went and video the scene and sent it to everyone at school. She emailed and texted everyone. But just like that game you play as a kid…uhm…telephone. Things got changed really fast, especially in high school. Wow. That just makes me mad. A few people think I slipped him some booze. This sucks. So the new story (the lie) is that I seduced Jason into talking to me. I even flashed him my boobs. Which is something I would NOT do. After he turned me down saying "I've got a girlfriend, and I'm only her's so leave me alone slut." I couldn't believe it I've never been called a slut. NEVER! So I was amazed. The point was he lied, but I got blamed. That's how it all started. I'm a mega hoe. Or so the school thinks and now Julie is lying about me. What a life? He left and didn't come around again. Or so his girlfriend thinks. He technically hasn't left me alone since that party. Not even at school. I got a note one day it was slipped in my locker and only had four words written on the paper. It simply said _Una chica menos sola_…"wow spanish" those we my thoughts. After translating with Nikki I learned that it mean "one less lonely girl" I'm sure it was Jason, he's great at spanish and he's the only person who would write that. Almost like he was saying if I choose him I wouldn't be lonely anymore. Am I lonely? Hmm…I've never thought about that. I've got my friends, my family and all that good stuff. My life isn't so bad. It's awfully confusing but life isn't always easy. Life is complicated, it always will be that way. It would be too weird if it wasn't I suppose. But would I be happy dating Jason? Would I no longer be lonely? I guess I am lone-...No I can't say that. Especially if I just asked myself that question. Wow. I'M LONELY. I've lied to myself for so long this is the first time I could actually say the words. So now I have two things to deal with: this mess at school and my own feelings. I've got to be an adult. But I don't know if Jason could make me feel better. Then I need to figure out how Austin got dragged into this mess because he's an unexplained variable. So now I'll talk to Nikki she'll make everything better because that's who she is. She'll help me because she cares so much for me. "Okay your going to have to talk. Your reminding me of my Taylor Swift songs." Tied together with a smile but your coming undone she ends with a screech to get me to speak. "Chloe tell me how this is affecting you?' That was the only question that I didn't want her to ask. Talking about my feeling is hard on me. I could have answered any other question but not that one. Not even to my best friend. I can't talk about my feelings. Not about this. "Come on Chloe tell me." I stutter out the words that I know will upset her and possibly end our sleepover. "Nikki…I can't."

**Chapter four coming soon. I've already started writing. Give me some ideas about what to do next. Should Caroline date Jason? Would he even date her? Can she get over everything in her past and talk about her feelings? What will happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Caroline**

She sits silently, just waiting. I sit the same way waiting for her response. I'm kinda afraid though because she's been quite so long and it isn't her normal composure. I wish she would say something already. She turns to look at me and hurt flashes all over her face. I instantly decide if she yelled at me I would have felt better but now I just feel horrible. "Nikki I'm so sorry." She clears her face so she is unreadable. "I'm fine it's your choice to tell me or not to tell me. I understand, it's perfectly fine. I promise." I shift uncomfortably "Awww Nikki please-" Nikki cuts me off with words I don't deserve. " Hey your not wrong so don't be sad, just talk to me if you need to. I'll be back I'm going to the bathroom. Oh and don't leave, we've got a movie to watch." I mutter something like okay and sure and realize how little I deserve her. She's so amazing, that's when I being to cry.

I know Nikki is just as upset as I am so I understand why she hasn't come out of the bathroom. Suddenly a song pops into my mind; I've calmed myself enough to think. I could have been all over you; I could have been like all the others. Is that what I'm supposed to do? It would have been really stupid, if I would have went out with you. To give you everything you wanted…I know this song suites what I'm feeling. This song is telling me what I already know. But why is so hard to believe? About thirty minutes later she comes out of the bathroom and asks "Chloe where is the pizza and the movie? I'm starved." I laugh at her and say, "When aren't you hungry Nikki?" But I know things aren't okay…not yet. Nicole stands quite for a moment and ponders the question. "Uhm I'm always hungry so I guess I'm never not hungry" I take her in my arms and hug her. I need a hug and she hugs me back. "Okay enough with confusing me, lets go eat some pizza and watch whatever movie your mom picked up for us. Probably something like Sisterhood of the skirt" Nicole states "the last movie wasn't too bad…" I interrupt her "No Life in my body wasn't terrible…it was okay. Come on lets go" We run into her room because we've been out in the hallway for an hour or so. Then we start the movie…I fell asleep during the movie and kept waking up through out the whole thing.

I thought it was good even though I missed most of the movie. But I was dead tired, with all the drama and school work I just couldn't sleep. I think about things as I lay here waiting for sleep to take over. The other day I got another note saying "I'm sorry about the what I said at the party, I should have been true with you. I understand if you don't want to speak to me. Meet me outside at 2:00 if you want to talk." again it was written in spanish. No way did I go.

Now I'm laying here half awake and half asleep until my mind wonders off into unconsciousness. My dream starts off pretty weird…I'm alone. But then I'm suddenly surrounded by hundreds of people some I know, but most I don't know…it's gone. "I don't remember waking up this morning." I whisper to Nikki while we walk down the hallway to the kitchen. I glance at the clock and see that it is about 10:00 am.

Even with all the junk food I wasn't full from the night before, we walk in and grab cereal and an apple. She gets chocolate milk and I get orange juice. "Why would you want to wake up anyways?" Nikki questions me lightly. I just laugh and get ready to leave. About three hours later I leave her house and head back to my own sanction of security. I fall asleep for a while, then wake up and decide to go off to the mall. I'm walking around when I feel a buzz in my pocket. A text message I think, I reach into my back pocket and take out my phone. I flip it open and a text appears on the screen. *Can you meet me on the corner of 3rd and 4th south street?* I scroll up to see who its from and I gasp. No name, just a number and then without thinking I start walking towards 3rd and 4th south street. It's a coffee shop I use to go there all the time. Mainly to see Riley but then his girlfriend started coming with him and two really is a crowd. I don't see anyone so I find a table and order a vanilla mocha coffee. I reach to take a sip of my favorite coffee to drink.

Then I get another buzz, a new text appeared on the screen. *Wanna meet? Look left I'm here but if you don't want to talk you can leave and I'll never text you again.* I turn my head slowly not to egger to see who's texting me now. Another buzz, a new text appears. *If that's what you want.* I look to my left and see him. I put my phone down and take another sip of my coffee and then I wave him over. I still don't know why I did it. "Hey Jason, are you the one who's been texting me?" He takes a seat across from me and takes a drink of his own coffee. "Yeah it was me. Is that okay with you?" I sit there thinking about his question. I'm not sure what to say yet. "I'm really sorry about-" I hurry up to interrupt him " No…no its okay I just don't know if I want to die anytime soon…you know with Julie and all she doesn't like when you talk to other girls" I stumble up on a few words. Gosh I must sound like a freakin idiot. Why is he smiling?

"Well honestly I couldn't care less about what she thinks. I'm breaking up with her tomorrow morning" I'm surprised and I can't hide the shock I feel spreading all over my face. Now I've got to think, funny how we're on the same page. He's thinking. I am too. No one dumps her…. "So I bet your wondering why I've asked you to come here and meet me" I laugh a little and say "Well that question did cross my mind…"

He looks at me. It feels like he's seeing through me. Deep into all my thoughts, my dreams, everything. I wonder what he's seeing in my eyes. Wow this is too much, I pretend to look at a waiter as though I've ordered something else. A breeze blows through the tables and throws my hair into a bigger mess. My eye is completely covered by hair.He see's this and decides to remove the hair from my eyes so I can see again. My plan is to laugh it off and not blush, pretending that it isn't one of the sweetest things I've ever had done for me. Instead I turn ruby red (I could see my reflection in the silver vase the flowers sat in on top of the table) and laugh hoping he didn't think anything of the blush.

He's staring again, "What are you looking at Jason? Is there something on my face? Coffee maybe?" I pull my mirror out of my purse and check my face. Nothing. So what is it? Why is he staring at me? "No nothing is on your face." I go to put the mirror away and think of another question. " So why am I here?" I wonder what his answer to that will be. He's been avoiding the question this whole time we've been talking.

"Simply because I invited you. And…well I think your beautiful, I have for a while. So would you like to go out with me sometime?" Wow. That's a shocker.

**Jason**

You would think that she would know it was me by now but she doesn't. I've given her two notes at school before now. When I sent her the first text I knew she was going towards the coffee shop. But the second text was when I was staring at her. She's unbelievably beautiful, her long black hair hung down to her mid back. Her hair was glossy and had a slight wave in it. As though she had tried to straighten it but didn't succeed. Still she was beautiful, she had on a blue tank top and some black skinny jeans. She still didn't know I was looking at her. Her head is turning to look at me so I turn quickly and finish out the last text. I want her to have a choice in this matter. I know it's a difficult thing to deal with, especially with Julie turning the school against her. I feel bad for her and seriously dislike Julie. I like her, a lot. She takes a sip of coffee and after careful thought waves me over to sit with her.

The words that leave her lips are like whispers from an angle. "Hey Jason, are you the one who's been texting me?" I decide I better sit down so I can tell her this and so I take the seat across her. "Yeah it was me. Is that okay with you?" The look that crosses her face is puzzled yet upset. I'm still waiting on her to respond. "I'm really sorry about-" She hurries up to interrupt me " No…no its okay I just don't know if I want to die anytime soon…you know with Julie and all she doesn't like when you talk to other girls" But I know she means "when you talk to me" not other girls. I try to hide the smile but I can tell she's seen it and the smile is too late to take back. "Well honestly I couldn't care less about what she thinks. I'm breaking up with her tomorrow morning" Shock. It's all over her face.

I wonder why she's surprised. I figure it's because no one dumps Julie but Caroline see's me thinking and doesn't say a word. Or maybe she's thinking too or stunned. "So I bet your wondering why I've asked you to come here and meet me" She laughs lightly and says "Well that question did cross my mind…" Her face has a sly smile planted on there and doesn't move until I look at her deep blue eyes. Then she blushes and looks away. I could look in her eyes all day if she didn't turn away. But then a breeze sweeps through our table and her perfect hair is a mess. Half of her hair covers one eye and I slowly move the hair away from her face. Once again she blushes, but she laughs too. Does she always blush like this?

I feel something so special with this girl. I'm staring once again… "What are you looking at Jason? Is there something on my face? Coffee maybe?" She then pulls out a tiny mirror from a pocket book I didn't notice. "No nothing is on your face." She checks her face anyway and slowly removes the mirror from blocking her face and asks another question. "So why am I here?" This is what I must tell her it's now or never. "Simply because I invited you. And…well I think your beautiful, I have for a whhile. So would you like to go out with me sometime?" Getting it right out made sense to me…I hope that was okay with her. Why hasn't she answered yet? Not even a facial expression, she's unreadable. Maybe she doesn't like me after all…

**Come on people give me reviews. If you like the story please tell your friends. I really want my writing out there. So pass the word of my new story. I would love some ideas for the story I found an interesting direction…you won't believe what happens next. SO GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS! Thanks. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_**This is written in two points of view. First it's Caroline speaking and thinking and then its Jason's turn.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Caroline**_

_This time I Know five minutes has passed and still I haven't said a word and my mind is going crazy. He sits patiently waiting for me to finish thinking. Not daring to disturb me in my silence, although he does stare at me. I've made my decision. Maybe he thinks he can read my face so I decide to lead him falsely._

_To start confusing him I clear my face completely letting him know nothing__. (Maybe this is mean but I thought it was funny at the time, making him think he wouldn't get what he wanted...haha)__I pretend to keep thinking all the while I know my next move. I wonder what's running through his mind. He probably thinks I don't like him, or is begging me to answer within his mind. It's rather funny to see his facial expression change because of mine. _

_Now I have to really get him so I smile, just a slight smile but still it's a smile. Now his face is clear until I let my smile fall into a frown. Now he's confused. But then he looks sad and mad at the same time. I wonder is he mad at himself or me? I can make one last expression before I can no longer hold back the laughter, so I calmly change my face into a more business like setting. Just to see his reaction. He mimics me. Does he know my game yet? Maybe. I'm pretty sure he's figured me out and his face is just so funny when he tries to look business like. _

_I can't help my self now. So I just let it out and laugh. I'm laughing so hard that I hardly hear him softly say "Uhm Caroline" My laughter finally dies down and I look at him seriously. "Jason" I slowly say his name hoping to really catch his attention. He looks at me again but doesn't stare, "yes Caroline?" _

"_Tell me this and then I'll answer your question." I quietly say the words. I figure reason with him. "Alright ask and then I'll answer" that's his response… "why do you think I'm beautiful?" I'm sure I sound immature right now. "Well your unbelievably beautiful not just beautiful, (I feel myself about to blush but don't.) your long black hair is glossy and hangs down your back. Your hair is curly on a normal day but today it has a slight wave in it. (How does he know this? I thought he never looked my way until the party) Plus your wearing a blue tank top which is my favorite color on you… (Awww I like blue too) And skinny jeans are mega hot, especially on you." _

_And now I blush. I can't stop the blood flooding my cheeks. Maybe he does like me, he has noticed a lot I never thought he would notice. "Wow" the words come out in more of a gasp then a response to what he just said. "That's really something." I can't think straight right now. "I don't know what else to say I just didn't expect that from you.." He's happy but puzzled about what I said. Then "so do I get an answer" slips from his lips. I lightly laugh. He blushed! "sure ya do Jason."_

_I make him wait just a little bit longer before I tell him how I really feel. "And"…that's what he says next…wow he's must be desperate for an answer. Precisely and slowly I say the words I hope I'll never regret "yes." He takes a breath and ki9nd of yells "wait what does that mean?" I look at him with a strange look and then say "Yes, I'll go out with you sometime. Even though you already have me on a date…" He must be thinking again. "Well Caroline do you want to take this date to the park we could walk for a while. It's a nice day." _

_I really have to think about this...one wrong move could end it all. I get ready to leave and say "Yeah sure but not too long your still dating Julie and that would be bad to get caught" I laugh nervously. Jason nods but says "Well if it makes you uncomfortable then we can wait…I would understand." Why do I feel so bad about this? I like him sure. But I don't want him upset and I also want to be with him. I'm so confused. I get up all the way take out two dollars and lay them on the table. I carefully grab his hand and tell him "follow me and then we can head to the park." _

_So he does, I guide him into a little shop and I find a hat and a large pair of sunglasses for both of us. At the register Jason purchases the items while I wait by the bathroom. ( It was his idea) Then we walk out of the store and towards the park. He reaches for my hand this time, then he leads me to the park. These glasses are known as "bug eyes" and make me laugh but here I am walking proudly in my too-big-for-my-face sunglasses. I keep the laughing to a minimum because he would want to know what's so funny. And I don't want him running off because I'm a dork. I feel like we are the only two people in the park. _

_I know it's been at least three hours since we left the coffee shop. We hide beneath a large acorn tree when I decide to get up and say "I've got to go now." Jason grabs for my hand and I leave him with a simple hug. I don't want to show how much a I really like him. But when did I start to really like him? I say "Bye Jason" and keep walking. I don't look back because if I do he'll know me too well. Or I'll run into a tree.__I walk back to where I was before I got the first text and find my old orange bug. I get in and drive home, the whole time I'm thinking about that date. _

_I'm thinking about what I've done and said. Maybe I did the wrong thing…I arrive at my house in minutes. I walk into the kitchen, "Mom are you here?" No answer. "Well I guess you aren't home.." I open the fridge and see a note, the note says __Caroline, please make yourself some dinner, your little sister Abby is at a friend's house. I'll be home late, don't wait up. Dad should call be nice and try to talk to him. He is your dad too. Love mom. __I should expect this, I mean it's almost the normal. I like the house to myself, plus it will give me more time to think about what happened. _

_But for now I'm going to lay down on my queen sized bed. I make my way in my room and find a new dress on my bed. It's sparkly blue, a card next to it says: __You're a great daughter hon, Thanks for all the help. Love mommy. "__Yay" I practically yell. Now where can I wear this? I take my phone out of my pocket, a set in on the table. Then I kick off my shoes and lay on my pillow. "Maybe I'll just sleep a while…yawn." My dream starts off with Julie, she's yelling at me. Jason is there, he walks towards Julie and I. I figured he would walk over to me, and tell Julie to back off. But instead he walks straight to Julie and when he gets there he pulls her into his arms and kisses her. The kiss is filled with a passion of only the two of them share. I'm screaming…_

_Buzz…buzz…what is that? BUZZ. Oh my phone…I reach for the table and nock of my hairbrush and mascara. I flip open the phone and read the text I just got. __text __***I've broken up with her. You free this Friday night?* **_Wow, I thought he was breaking up with her tomorrow. I really didn't think he would. I quickly type my response back and send.…_***You did? And sure I'm free. But where are we going?* **_Buzz….*_**Yeah I did. Ask around tomorrow if you want. And I'll text you at 5:30 on Friday to let you know where.* **_Wow this guy is great_**. *Alright then. By the way you're a very different person then I thought. :] * **_And send. "Whoa! He likes me!"

**Jason**

Caroline still hasn't answered me, gosh what's running through her mind it's been five minutes I'm sure of it. But I don't want to interrupt her thinking, I can't take my eyes off her though. WHAT IS SHE THINKING? So I decide to mentally hypnotize her…even I know this won't work. Caroline…please answer me, say something. Say anything…

But I have to think of something to do if not I'll go crazy. But then her face changes, a smile. Maybe that means she likes me or maybe she's flirting with me. Maybe she thinks if she keeps me waiting then I'll want her more. But how could I want her more then right this second. I want to take her to prom, and to dinner, to movies and send her flowers and chocolates and kiss her on the cheek everything morning tell her how beautiful she is.

I've never wanted any of that before. All I wanted from Julie was a trophy girlfriend to impress the guys. By impress I mean to make jealous. I'm a guy that's for sure. Ugh why doesn't she say something. But then her beautiful smile turns into a frown…why I wonder?

I so confused. I let my face show sadness just a little bit. I'm thinking that maybe someone here likes games. Why would she frown. So now I'm mad. Not at her of course but at myself. I'm mad because I fell for her game. That's okay it doesn't matter she can fool me all day long if she wants to. Her face then changes into a professional look. So I do the same. She's cute when she's trying to fool me.

But now she's laughing. She throws her head back into laughter and doesn't stop until I say her name. "Uhm Caroline" Her face changes back to seriousness as her laughing comes to an end. "Jason" she sweetly whispers my name. I look once more at her face and turn to see a normal facial expression but this time I don't stare. "Yes Caroline" those are the only words I can mutter. Then she whispers "tell me this and then I'll answer your question." I can't say much because she's making me crazy without an answer. So "alright ask and then I'll answer" is the answer I give her. "Why do you think I'm beautiful?" the words leave her mouth confidently. "Well (I start off) your unbelievably beautiful not just beautiful, your long black hair is glossy and hangs down your back. Your hair is curly on a normal day but today it has a slight wave in it. Plus your wearing a blue tank top which is my favorite color on you… And skinny jeans are mega hot, especially on you." I add the last part just to make her blush…

And she does, "wow...that's really something" she says in a quiet voice. "I don't know what else to say I just didn't expect that from you.." the last part comes out as though she is truly embarrassed. "So do I get an answer from you?" Why did I just say that? I think I just blushed, she's laughing at me…why? "Sure ya do Jason" I know this sounds impatient but I'm saying it anyways "and..?" She looks at me and is fighting back laughter. I know she's making me wait…but it's annoying. "Yes." That's all she says. "Wait what does that mean?" I didn't wait to think I just said it. Ohhh duh. "Yes, I'll go out with you some time. Even though you already have me on a date…" I think about this for just a second, she's right I do have her on a date right now. By now I've finished my coffee and so has she.

"Well Caroline do you want to take this date to the park we could walk for a while. It's a nice day." She gathers her belongings and says "Yeah sure, but not too long your still dating Julie and that would be bad to get caught" She laughs nervously. "Well if it makes you uncomfortable we can wait…I would understand." She stands up all the way takes out two dollars and places them on the table. She grabs my hand and says "follow me and then we can head to the park." So I do, we walk into a little shop and she finds a hat and a large pair of sunglasses for both of us.

At the register I purchase the items while she waits by the bathrooms. Then we walk out of the store and towards the park. I reach for her hand, she lets me lead her to the park. I feel great and don't feel even a bit stupid for the dorky glasses and hat I'm stuck wearing. For her it's worth the weirdness. The sun falls on only us and I feel like we are the only two people in the park. It's been at least three hours since we left the coffee shop.

We are beneath a large acorn tree when she looks at me and says "I've got to go now." I grab for her hand and she leaves me with a simple hug but it too is magical. She says "Bye Jason" and keeps walking. She doesn't look back but I keep looking after her. I start walking towards my house and think the whole time about that date. How I'll never forget how and where it all started. I loose the sunglasses and hat as soon as I'm away from eyes. I'm smiling when I walk in the door in the house. I smell her perfume before I see her, Julie is sitting in my parents living room just waiting for me. "Hi Jason. Can we talk on the porch?" I struggle for the words I need to say but decide to say "sure we can talk on the porch." "Goodie" she leads the way to the porch and seats herself. I also take a seat.

"Now Jason bubo we really must talk, I'm thinking about prom colors. You know my dress matching your tux shirt and tie. That will look soooo cute. What do you think darling?" She gets up to sit on me but I push her away. "No." That's all I say. "Jason honey pie no to what? The matching clothes or to me?" She leans towards me and I stand up to put space between us. "No to all of it." I say this sternly hoping she'll get the idea. But she doesn't. Once again she leans towards me and this time she tries to kiss me. But I push her back and step away. "No Julie, I don' t want to go to prom, and I don't want to be with you." She has a pout face and says one last time "Jason baaaaby…I think you should reconsider. You won't find anyone better then me." Which sounds more like a whine then a plea.

"I highly doubt that but sure if you think so. I still want to break up with you. In fact I just did. I Jason Bradley here by dumps you, Julie Anders. See now it's official. If you want you can tell the whole school you dumped me. I don't care. As long as everyone knows we're done. Goodbye Julie." "That's fine Jason, I can do a hundred and ten percent better then you." She shakes her head and moves her blond hair from her blue eyes. Then says one last thing. "Jason it's not goodbye, not yet anyways." She walks off the porch and heads to her car, gets in and drives off. Squealing the tires all the way out of the drive way. I watch her leave and silently say 'finally'. Then I grab my phone and send one text _***I've broken up with her. You free this Friday night?* **_I wait for the reply before turning off my phone…it will be loaded with texts tomorrow. Buzz…_***You did? And sure I'm free. But where are we going?* (**_This girl is amazing.) One more text should do it, so I reply and turn off the phone._***Yeah I did. Ask around tomorrow if you want. And I'll text you at 5:30 on Friday to let you know where.***_

Yeah I think she likes me. "Jason, it's time for dinner. Oh where did Julie go? I invited her for dinner. But I can't find her." Best tell mom now. "Uhm mom Julie and I broke up, that's why she left." Silence. "Oh well that's okay. She wasn't good for you anyways." I never thought if mom liked her or not. "What you didn't like her?" Hmm.. "Well yes but she wasn't your type honey. You'll find better. Okay but come eat I mad ham." Yum I love ham. "Okay I'm coming.."

Please review if you read I need some input on my story. Send my story link to your friends so they can read it too. Btw if you have any ideas for what should come next let me know. :D


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_Caroline_

_I look at the calendar and see that today is Thursday, only one more day. I'm thinking grilled chicken with Mac and cheese for dinner, maybe for two? __***Hey I thought you might want to talk…you know…tonight? At my house?* **_I send it without thinking more then one second**.**. Oh gosh I hope he says no. What am I going to do? _***I would love to go. Is your mom goanna be there?* **_Omg! _***I hadn't planned on her being there. She's kinda out late, which for her job is 3:00 a.m. And my dad is outta town. Why?* **_I lie just a little bit, dad's not coming back_**. **_What am I going to wear? Wow is that a yes?

Jason

Mom has made real ham and cheese sandwiches for dinner, buzz…my phone. I thought I turned it off, well I better at least read the this text. It's from Caroline _***Hey I thought you might want to talk…you know…tonight? At my house?* "**_Hey mom, can I take dinner on the run? I just remembered I've got a school project to work on with Caroline." "Mom…" I say quietly. "Uh yeah you can go. Where at?" Should I lie or tell the truth? "Hold on I'll ask." _***I would love to go. Is your mom goanna be there?* **_I hope she isn't going to be there, that would be awkward_**.**_

Caroline

I hope this works, I do like him and if he comes over we can talk about him breaking up with Julie. I just want to make sure this Julie issue is worked out. _***Well I told my mom I was going to your house where your parents were and we would be watched intently. Is that okay?* **_He's lying…to his mom…for me. Wow._*** Of course it is okay. Is she driving you or what?* **_If she drives then she'll want to meet my parents…that can't happen. _***No, I'll just walk. Where do you live?* **_Should I tell him the address or the nearest building…what do I tell him?_** * Just a mile or so from the coffee shop we met at today.* **_Should I tell him about my orange bug or does he already know? _*** See you there, oh you do have the orange bug right?* **_He does know. _*** Yes, I do. Your going to have to tell me how you know so much about me. . The address is 1137 Saint Michele's street. See you soon. :D* **_And send…now time to cook and get ready. Oooh I now exactly what I'll be wearing tonight. My new dress with my solid black leggings. I can take a shower and blow-dry my hair and add some gel, then just leave it curly. _***Can't wait. And yea I'll tell you all about my ways… ;) * **_Omg a winky face! Haha.

So I'll start cooking now. About twenty or thirty minutes later I go to take my shower. After fifteen minutes I freak out and decide to get out of the shower, I know he'll be here soon. I quickly do my make up, which simply consists of smokey eye shadow and red lip gloss. He should be here soon…where is he? I hope this isn't some sort of practical joke. I need busy work, so I set the table with plates and silver ware. Now should I set up candles or is that too much for this? I decide on one giant white candle for the middle of the table. I hear a knock on the door so I quickly light the candle and shout "hold on." Then I run into the kitchen and spray on my favorite sent of body mist. Which is called mango tango.

I head for the door and check the peep whole, it's Jason. I quickly check my hair in the mirror near the door. Then I act as casual as possible and open the door. "Hello Jason." He begins to say hey back but instead of the word a gasp is released from his lips. "Wow Caroline…you look amazingly beautiful." I feel the blush before he chuckles "Well thank you." I smile back. "So do you want to come in or what?" He laughs and nods his head as if to say yes. "Sure, if that's okay with you."

I open the door so he can enter and then I walk to the living groom. "So Jason why don't you take a seat and I'll get some drinks." He attempts to follow me and says "Or I could help you?" I turn around to look him in the eyes "sure, what would you like?" After holding the swinging kitchen door for me (against my protesting) I get the wine from the liquor cupboard. "Is this okay with you Jason?" I see a sly smile on his face as he says "yes, that's good with me." I hold back a laugh and then say "well I think we have something to eat if your hungry." He laughs "well mom made dinner but I didn't eat much since I wanted to get here quickly. What do you have?" Yes…guys are always hungry. "Uhm I made some grilled chicken and Mac & cheese. How does that sound?" He has a huge smile on his face, guys are easy…haha. "That's great and you cooked it all?" I hold back another laugh "yeah I did, now lets eat I'm really hungry." Now he bust out laughing "finally a girl who has an appetite." And now I'm laughing too, "okay so do want some of this?" He laughs a little and says "yeah pile it on if you would please." Uhm I don't know if I should bring up the Julie topic but It's now or never. After eating we wash up the dishes and walk into the living room. I bring in the wine and set it on the table we both take a seat. Almost instantly we look at one another and he leans toward me, while I lean into him. When our lips meet I feel the spark. It's a long kiss and we only s top to breath. But I decide I should ask him something "So what happened with Julie?" But just as I end my sentence he says " Do you want to date…you know officially?" I can't think about that. "Answer me first."

_**Jason**_

I wonder where this idea came from? She's a good person and it just doesn't seem like her thing to invite a guy to her empty house. I suppose she wants to talk about Julie. But I don't want to talk long…not about her anyways. *_**Well I told my mom I was going to your house where your parents were and we would be watched intently. Is that okay?* **_Well maybe she won't agree to lying. _.*__**Of course it is okay. Is she driving you or what?**__*** **_Well driving would be stupid. And she doesn't mind my lying._*****__**No, I'll just walk. Where do you live?* **_

It can't be far. _*** Just a mile or so from the coffee shop we met at today* **_I think she's the girl who drives up and parks next to Austin in the orange bug… _*** See you there, oh you do have the orange bug right?* **_She seems surprised.. _*** Yes, I do. Your going to have to tell me how you know so much about me. . The address is 1137 Saint Michele's street. See you soon. :D* **_I'm happy about this.

I wonder what she's wearing?_*****__**Can't wait. And yea I'll tell you all about my ways… ;) * **_Now what am I going to wear? I guess I'll take a quick shower and head out. After that I call out "Mom, I'm leaving to go work on my project. I've got my cell if you need me." She's gardening, like usual but manages to yell back "okay, have fun honey and be back before 11:00." I sigh but understand and walk out back. "Love you mom and yeah before 11:00." I kiss her on the cheek and give her a hug and walk out of the backyard.

I'm walking towards Caroline's house and began to think about her. Thinking about her smile, her voice and even her gorges body. It's about a twenty minute walk partly because I'm distracted and then the distance is a little more then she thought. But then I see her orange bug and before I know it I've turned into her drive way and I knock on the door. I can't wait to see her. "Hold on" I know she'll look beautiful, because she always does. But when the door opens and she says "Hello Jason" I see that she's much more then beautiful that she looks amazing.

I couldn't even say hey to her, she just took my breath away. But eventually I was able to say "Wow Caroline…you look amazingly beautiful." She can't help but blush but plays it off. "Well thank you." I smile at her, and she smiles back. "So do you want to come in?" her words sound as though they have escaped her but she's got them planned out perfectly. "Sure if that's okay with you." Remember I haven't asked her out yet, we are just casually seeing each other.

I walk through the door and she says "Well Jason why don't you take a seat while I get some drinks." I would rather follow her and help her so I begin "Or I could help you?" She turns around looks right into my eyes "what would you like?" I know it sounds stupid but I decide to hold the door for her, she tells me it's a swinging door. So it's not necessary to hold the door but I do anyways. She gets wine out of the liquor cupboard. "Is this okay Jason?" I smile because once again I under estimated what Caroline would do. "Yes that's good with me."

"Well I think we have something to eat if your hungry." I laugh" well mom made dinner but I didn't eat much since I wanted to get here quickly. What do you have?" Yes… we guys are always hungry. "Uhm I made some grilled chicken and Mac & cheese. How does that sound?" I'm sure she can see the smile on my face. "That's great and you cooked it all?" She amazes me.

Julie never lifted a finger much less cooked. "yeah I did, now lets eat I'm really hungry." I bust out laughing "finally a girl who has an appetite." And now I'm laughing too, "okay so do want some of this?" I laugh a bit and say "yeah pile it on if you would please." When do I say what I'm thinking? After eating we wash up the dishes and walk into the living room. She brings the wine and sets it on the table we both take a seat. Almost instantly we look at one another and I lean toward her, while she leans into me. And we kiss. She's a great kisser too. But she stops "So what happened with Julie?" I can't even think about Julie right now. But I don't want to talk about her I want to talk about you. The words are screaming in my mind. So much I don't think before I say " Do you want to date…you know officially?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Caroline**

Wow that kiss was perfect. I wanted to keep kissing him but I had an important question to ask him. And yet he hasn't answered me, he's asked me a very differently question. "Wait, can we please talk about this Julie stuff before I give you an answer about that?" I know I shouldn't have kissed him yet but it was the moment. I felt it was necessary. I didn't know he was interested in me right now. Well I like him for sure and the kiss only emphasized that. Now he's just staring. As though he can't come up with the answer to my small question.

_**Jason**_

She kissed me. I'm like wow. Does she want me to answer this question, with now of all times? "Wait, can we please talk about this Julie stuff before I give you an answer about that." Well I guess I'm not escaping that question, but I can't make my mouth say the words. I've got the whole story floating around my brain but I just can't let the words out. So I'm staring at her beautiful face once again just wondering what to say. So I start explaining. She's nodding her head as though she understands. But I'm sure she doesn't. For a while after I didn't understand what or how it happened.

_**Caroline**_

After fifteen minutes of explaining it to me I still didn't get the story. But I began to think about how so many things have changed since all this had started. I sat there waiting for him to get the hint that what he was saying didn't register. But I don't think he did. "I'm really sorry but I don't understand…" I slowly say to him. He looks at me and says calmly "what do you want to know that you don't understand?" Well what should I say? "How about this? What did you tell her your reason for breaking up with her?" This had him thinking I could tell his face was easily read and you could almost call him an open book with his emotions and what he thought. Then his face went blank and I could tell he had found no answer "Uhh I'm not sure I gave her a reason, maybe I said she was bossy or something…" he stated in a confused voice. This is bad. What if she finds out we're together right after he broke up with her. I mean that would be disastrous! She would ruin my life…. Oh my lord what do I do? "You didn't give her a reason? She'll ruin my whole life if she sees us together tomorrow. I'm not going to even think about what she'll do to you Jason" I finish my sentence with a child-like whine. I'm panicking and am dying to call Nikki. But she's with her family a beach relaxing in the sun although I'm here alone with Jason. As I sit in my own world of anxiety I briefly hear him tenderly say "I'm sorry I didn't think of that but she'll be really mad with me you won't have much to worry about."

_**Julie**_

So after Jason broke up with me I stormed off and went home, sadly to say I was too surprised. Buzz…buzz ooh a text! * So guess what gossip I just heard? * Jamie of course always keeping up with the gossip. I send a quick reply saying *no idea what?* Buzz…* Uhm I just saw Jason walk to that Caroline girl's house! He went inside and everything! * "WTH? "I yell in my high pitch scream. I have a feeling of why he dumped me and wasn't because I was bossy. I've always been that way…no it was that girl. And she was going to pay. *Oh really did he now? That's okay I've got plans for them….come over fast. * I was angry but I could control myself. She however was going to wish she never interfered!

**O****kay I really want people to read my stories so I insist that you read. I'm sorry if anyone was waiting ( I'm guessing not though) on me to finish. But with school and all its just CRAZY 24-7. lol. Well enjoy & review . plz & ty. :D**


End file.
